1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an engaging device for a computer screen in a car, and particularly to an engaging device, with which a computer screen used in a car is detachably connected to a fixing base by way of inserting and coupling so as to prevent from being stolen.
2. Description of Related Art:
The prior art of fixing frame for a computer screen in a car usually has a fixing base associated with the computer screen by way of fastening because the size of the computer screen used in a car is not large, it can be mounted, on the dash panel or behind the pillow top of respective front seat such that peoples it the front seats and the rear seat can watch the image in the respective screen. However, it is easy for others to see the computer screen on the dash panel or at the top of the front seat. It is known that the computer used in a tar is an expensive article and very liable to be stolen by a thief. Therefore, it is useful to develop an engaging device, which is possible to detachably fix a computer screen used in a car.
The conventional fixing frame for the computer screen on the dash panel is stationary and has the following disadvantages:
1. Once the car stops and all the people have to leave the car, it is necessary to have the computer screen be covered by a protective. But, the protected object is abrupt on the dash panel so that it is easy to be distinguished by others outside the car. Hence, The computer screen still has to confront the danger of being stolen.
2. Because the fixing base fixedly engages with the computer screen, the computer screen is not adjustable in any other angular position. In addition, the computer screen usually is liquid crystallized display (LED) and it is hard to recognize the image in the screen clearly As long as the light source outside the car is reflected by the screen.
3. In case of the car having to be driven by different persons in turns, the computer screen being not possible to be made an angular adjustment upward or downward to meet each person""s need individually for preventing from reflection may result in the computer screen becomes less utilized.
4. When the computer screen is mounted at the rear side of a front seat at the adjustable pillow top thereof, it should have a function that the computer screen can be adjusted an angle upward or downward. Otherwise, it is not possible for the person at the rear seat to clearly see the LCD while the pillow top is turned an angle by the person at the front seat.
Therefore, a fixing device for a smooth computer screen in a car is really needed to meet the requirements: 1. The computer screen can be detached and at any time. 2. The computer screen can be disposed with an angular adjustment optionally,
An engaging device for a computer screen in a car according to the present invention is composed of a fixing base with engaging holes, a plurality of pivots, a lock block, an elastic engaging plate, and the computer screen. The fixing base may be mounted on the dash panel, the pillow part at the top of the respective front seat, or the ceiling. Because the pivots are disposed between the computer screen and the fixing base to be located at any angular position optionally. The lock block with the elastic engaging plate therein is disposed on the fixing base to connect with a coupling frame at the rear side of the computer screen. When the lock block is inserted into the coupling frame, the elastic engaging plate engages with a lock hole to form a better engagement without any clearance. Thus, a power socket on the lock block is possible to connect with connecting pins on the computer screen steadily for preventing from a bad power contact.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an engaging device for a computer screen in a car, with which the computer screen can be detachedly fixed to prevent from being stolen by a thief.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an engaging device for a computer screen in a car, with which the computer screen can be turned an angle upward and downward optionally to adapt with the refraction of light for a best sight.